The Devil is Damned
The Devil is Damned is the thirteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and thirty-fifth episode of the series. Summary FAMILY IS POWER — More dangerous than ever, Finn remains one step ahead after joining forces with a powerful figure from his past. As the threat to Hope’s life grows stronger, Klaus realizes he has no choice but to place his trust in his siblings to ensure she remains protected. Meanwhile, after being presented with an enticing proposition, Kol is forced to make a difficult life or death decision, and Elijah finds himself in the fight of his life after an unexpected visitor arrives at the safe house. At the bayou, Hayley and Jackson continue to prepare for the unification ritual, but things quickly go awry when they become pawns in Finn's dangerous plan. Marcel and Cami also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (footage only) Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Debra Mooney as Mary Dumas *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva/Rebekah Uncredited *Charlie/Blake as Hope Mikaelson *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (body; archive footage) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore (body; archive footage) Trivia *Antagonists: Finn and Freya. *This episode features Cami's 30th appearance. * Freya approaches Finn and tells him that she has survived because of a spell Dahlia had taught her which allows a witch to sleep a hundred years and preserve her youth before awakening for a year of aging, only to repeat the cycle anew. ** It was later revealed in ''Save My Soul'' that Freya was not taught this spell, but instead was forced to allow Dahlia to cast the pseudo-immortality spell on her so that Dahlia could continue to channel her power throughout their centuries-long life, and suggested that for her, the spell was a curse. * Freya claims that she escaped Dahlia centuries before and has been running from her ever since. In order to prevent Dahlia from finding her, Freya plans to help him kill Hope. Freya's magic is also a lot more powerful than Finn's even when he is channeling Mikael and Esther, as she is able to locate Hope and Elijah while Finn was unable to do so. ** Later, in ''Save My Soul'', Freya claimed that her intention was never to hurt Hope, and insisted that it was actually Finn's plan, though whether or not this is true is still unknown. * Alphas from packs outside Louisiana have heard about the planned unification ceremony and, by pledging their allegiance to Jackson, have become a part of the new Crescent Wolf Pack. This means that, with the power of these packs behind them, Hayley will have the army she needs to protect Hope. ** Unfortunately, most, if not all, of these Alphas were subsequently killed by the vampires who were released by Finn into the Bayou with after having been starved for days on top of being hexed with a spell that increased their hunger and bloodlust to extreme levels, as confirmed by Aiden and Jackson in ''I Love You, Goodbye''. * Kol is offered a chance to be saved by Finn if he brings him Klaus's blood to find Hope. However, Kol betrays Finn, saying he knows the spell used on him does not have a cure and insisting that since Finn lied and essentially killed him, the last thing that he wants is for Finn to get what he's seeking. Instead, he joins Klaus and Rebekah to protect Hope. * Using the dark objects he created and Klaus as a sacrificial power source, Kol and Rebekah break Finn's link to Mikael and Esther just as he is attacking the safe house. To stop his brother, Elijah removes his daylight ring and sets himself on fire by sunlight, blowing up the safe house (which had been flooded with gas vapor during their physical fight in the home) with himself and Finn/Vincent inside. ** However, since Elijah is an Original vampire and thus cannot be killed by flame alone, he walked out of the explosion mostly unscathed. * Camille, who had been out of the house at the time of Finn's attack, is saved from the explosion by Hope, who by means unknown (probably magic) switches off the car engine. After the explosion, she also switches it back on. A wound she sustained early while playing also heals, though Cami initially believed Elijah fed her vampire blood. These are the first signs of Hope's power. ** The fact that Hope is already demonstrating magical ability is confirmed in ''They All Asked For You'', when Dahlia successfully found Hope by tracking her magic and stealthily hinted to this by causing Hope's music box to play Dahlia's whistled tune. * Finn mentions Tatia while talking to Elijah. Continuity *Finn/Vincent is the first witch shown to successfully kill a vampire through heart extraction by the use of magic when he kills one of Marcel's vampires. **Finn tried to kill Hayley in this manner in ''Chasing the Devil’s Tail''. * Tatia was last seen in a flash of Elijah's memory in'' Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire.'' * Freya and Finn were last seen together in flashbacks of ''Wheel Inside the Wheel''. Body Count *Vincent Griffith - gas explosion, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Behind the Scenes *This is the last episode to bill Yusuf Gatewood as a guest star. From this point onward, he is officially a main cast member. Cultural References Quotes ;Extended Promo :Finn 'to [[Marcel|'Marcel]]: "I've got a job for you, I need you to bring me Hayley's blood" :Kol 'to [[Klaus|'Klaus]]: "Finn has got Marcel" :Kol '''to Klaus: "I am not allowing anybody into my mind, do you understand?" : '''Klaus '''to Kol: "It's not a request." :Klaus': ''"This family makes me want to murder people." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - The Devil is Damned Trailer The Originals - The Devil is Damned The Originals - Inside The Devil is Damned Pictures |-|Promotional= The Originals - 2x13.jpg The Originals - 2x13(a).jpg The Originals - 2x13©.jpg The Originals - 2x13(d).jpg The Originals - 2x13(b).jpg DiD1.JPG DiD2.JPG DiD3.JPG DiD4.JPG DiD5.JPG DiD6.JPG DiD7.JPG |-|Screencaps= References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two